world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100113 MitlanFeonix
glowingApparatus GA began trolling artsyGeekstress AG at 19:06 -- 07:06 AG: hi stranger 07:07 GA: Hello? 07:07 AG: whats shakin 07:07 GA: Shaking? Not much i( shaking with me. You? ) 07:09 AG: not much here either 07:09 AG: just chillin in my hive 07:10 AG: so tell me somethin about urselph 07:11 GA: My(elf? Uh... 07:11 GA: *) 07:12 GA: I'm currently building a catapult I gue((. )) 07:12 GA: (o tha'( a thing. )) 07:12 GA: *that'( ) 07:12 AG: catapult? 07:12 AG: why? 07:13 GA: I want to try and figure out how. 07:13 AG: seems legit 07:13 GA: A( that la(t one I made broke down upon it'( fir(t fire. )))) 07:13 AG: thats a shame 07:14 AG: what are you aiming at 07:14 GA: Nothing in particular. atm. 07:15 GA: It depend( on if the troll( next door decide to (tart partying at three am again though. )) 07:15 AG: lolz hope that wasn't me 07:15 GA: ? 07:16 GA: Do you think it would be you? 07:19 AG: well i do tend to party 07:20 GA: I (ee. ) 07:20 GA: Have you ever partyed in a ugly hive covered in (atellite dishe(? )) 07:20 AG: ha 07:20 AG: no 07:21 AG: as iph i would ever party in a place so tacky 07:21 GA: Then I think you're (afe. ) 07:21 GA: It i( incredibly tacky. ) 07:22 AG: phor sure 07:22 GA: (o anything fun up with you? ) 07:24 AG: not really 07:24 AG: i started a painting today 07:24 AG: that was phun 07:24 GA: What of? 07:25 AG: sunset 07:25 AG: i love the colors 07:25 GA: You can (tand looking at the (un? )) 07:25 GA: You're a much braver troll than I am. 07:26 AG: its worth withstanding the sun phor a couple moments to get a good picture to paint later 07:26 AG: just phor the colors 07:29 GA: Hold on one moment. 07:29 GA: Ew, my lu(u( ju(t burrowed up from underground. ))) 07:29 AG: mine's away right now 07:30 GA: With a chunk of... meat... (tuff in hi( mouth. )) 07:30 GA: Where'( your( at? )) 07:33 GA: Or doe( your( ju(t go away from time to time? )) 07:33 AG: ((not really sure what my lusus is yet)) 07:33 GA: ((okay sure, no problem)) 07:35 AG: mine doesn't really stick around much 07:35 AG: which is phine by me 07:35 AG: it leaves the house open phor other activities 07:35 GA: Like partying? 07:36 AG: exactly 07:36 AG: and large scale art projects 07:38 GA: Large (cale project(? Now you're talking my language. )) 07:38 GA: My entire hive i( pretty much one giant project. ) 07:40 AG: yes! me too 07:40 AG: i've done something to almost every surphace oph my home 07:40 GA: Ye(! Exactly! ) 07:41 GA: I have cable( and pulley( (et up all over my hive. ))) 07:41 GA: I take it that you have paint and/or painting(? ) 07:41 AG: that sounds super awesome 07:41 AG: yeah i use paint a lot 07:42 AG: but i'm also a huge phan oph unconventional materials 07:42 GA: Like what? 07:42 AG: like i have a mosaic oph broken glass on my bathroom ceiling 07:43 GA: That( (ound( cool! ))) 07:44 GA: Different coloured gla((? )) 07:44 AG: yup 07:45 AG: i just took all my empty liquor bottles and broke them all and made a collage 07:46 GA: That is definitely and idea I can get behind. 07:47 AG: it looks really awesome 07:47 GA: So many troll( leave their hive( a( they made them when they were wiggler( and they ju(t look awful. ))))) 07:48 GA: Like that (atellite guy. ) 07:48 AG: it was also pretty phun cuz i had to go around phor about a month and buy booze in diphpherent colored bottles. phound some raelly good ones 07:48 AG: yeah 07:48 AG: i don't get why you would just leave it when you have so much phreedom to make it into something amazing 07:49 GA: How many bottle( did it take? ) 07:51 GA: And yeah! The (tagnant (tate of other hive( doe(n't make (en(e to me either. )))))) 07:52 AG: it took about phiphty to get enough oph all the right colors 07:54 GA: Fifty? Wow. 07:54 AG: i didn't use all the peices though 07:54 AG: i'm trying to come up with something to do with the rest oph them 07:55 GA: Like the bottle neck( and (tuff? 07:55 GA: *)) 07:56 AG: bottlnecks, shards that were too small, and lephtover colors and stuphph like that 07:57 GA: Hrm. 07:57 GA: I'm not (ure what you could do with tho(e. )) 07:59 AG: i'll phigure something out 07:59 GA: I'll let you know if I can come up with anything. 08:00 AG: that would be great 08:00 AG: so besides catapults what other things do you make? 08:01 GA: Mo(tly mining equipment. And (tuff to prop up the mine(. And (tuff to get around in the mine(. )))) 08:02 GA: It'( been a while (ince I've made anything for fun I think. )) 08:04 AG: what do you mine? 08:05 GA: Whatever I need to work on my current project, u(ually. ) 08:05 GA: I mainly ju(t like (pending time in the cave(. ))) 08:06 AG: you like caves 08:06 AG: ? 08:06 GA: Yeah. 08:07 GA: My lu(u( (pend( a lot of time underground, (o I u(ed to follow him in a lot. )))))) 08:08 GA: I gue(( I got u(ed to them. ))) 08:10 AG: i gotta be honest i was never one phor caves 08:13 GA: No? 08:13 GA: They aren't for everyone I gue((. 08:14 GA: *)) 08:16 AG: i mean i think they're cool and all but i wouldn't even spend more than a phew hours in one 08:18 GA: Yeah, I get that. 08:18 GA: They can be pretty monotonou(. ) 08:19 AG: they're just so dark 08:19 GA: Yeah, the darkne(( is (omething I could definitely do without. ))) 08:20 GA: I've got a fair portion of them lit up though. 08:21 AG: that good then 08:21 GA: Anyway, I (hould probably get going. ) 08:22 AG: i'd just be scared oph getting lost. i bet you know them really well tough 08:22 GA: Yeah, I've gotten to know them pretty well. 08:22 GA: Apparently one of the trap( in the cave( wa( ju(t (et off. )))) 08:23 GA: It'( (till (cary going into new place( though. ))) 08:23 GA: *)))) 08:23 AG: ha i bet 08:23 AG: i gotta go though 08:23 GA: I'll talk to you later I gue((? )) 08:23 AG: absolutely! 08:23 GA: Bye! 08:23 AG: i look phoreward to it :) 08:23 AG: bye -- artsyGeekstress AG gave up trolling glowingApparatus GA at 20:23 --